Drabbles Titan
by Kyo Hannakasi
Summary: [Una serie de Drabble cortos y largos, dedicados a SangoLily]Cap.3:¿Y cuando tienes pesadillas que haces tu? ¿Te esconde entre sabanas?¿Te desvelas viendo Tv?¿O vas tras un amigo que te de su calidez?
1. Diccionario

Sexo.

Sexo.

Sexo.

Esa palabra rondaban en la cabeza de la inocente chica peliroja que buscaba entre las hojas de aquel extraño libro que le dio Raven. "Esto es un diccionario, aqui estan todas las palabras existentes y lo que significan, busca la tuya en la letra S", eso le habia dicho su amiga, y ahora, se encontraba sentada en la cocina comiendo una tostada mientras buscaba esa famosa palabra.

--Oye Star, ¿que buscas?--Robin que pasaba por ahi junto con Cyborg y chico Bestia que peliaban por quien aria la comida, se acerco curioso a donde estaba su amiga.

--Sexo...--respondio rapidamente y paso otra hoja siguiendo con su busqueda. La cara de Robin se puso toda roja y sus ojos se abrieron como platos, Cyborg tiro la leche que habia agarrado y su vista, asi como la de Chico Bestia,se poso en la extraterreste que buscaba tranquilamanete.

--Encerio..buscas...s-sexo? o///o--la voz del lider titubio y este se sonrojo mucho mas, tanto asi que ahora era una especie de tomate con antifaz.

--Claro nn--le dijo volteando a verle con una sonrisa y seguidamente volvio su vista en el diccionario.

Despues de unos segundos su cara se ilumino y literalmente salto, sobresaltando a sus amigos.

--Lo encontre!! n0n..."Sexo:tener relaciones sexuales//accion del coito."--leyo en voz alta y su atencion se fijo en la ultima palabra. Confusa se giro para ver a su lider y amigo que estaba rojisimo.

--Robin..que es coito?--la cara del petirrojo se puso mas roja y con humo saliendole de las orejas se desmayo.

--Robin?o-o..Estas bien?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kyo: Espero y les alla gustado n.n...sobre todo a mi Tephu n0n!!..que estan dedicados a ella n.n...por su cumpleaños y por ser una gran amiga y oneesan!!n0n...

Shiroi: felicidades Tephu!!n0n...aparece shiroi con sombrerito de cumpleaños y confetis regando por todas partes

Kyo: si!!felicidades!!n0n...

Shiroi: Ah! Dejen Review ¿ok? n.nUu


	2. Té

**Cap.2: Té.**

Chico bestia le acerco un vaso de té que recien habia echo para su Raven. Esta dudo unos momentos el tomarla pues, relamente su aspecto no era muy bueno, pero la sonrisa de Chico Bestia y sus ojos brillantes la hicieron cambiar de parecer-ademas de hacerla sonrojar-.

--Y bien?Como esta??--pregunto aun mas sonriente y esperanzado el chico verde, despues de que Raven tomara una cierta cantidad del té.

--Pasable--dijo con la voz de siempre mientras tomaba otro sorbo y su novio y compañero brincaba de emocion.

--"Debo pedirle que me prepare mas amenudo el té..."--La chica oscura sonrio para si misma mientras le miraba saltar de un lado otro sonriendo feliz.

--"...esta delicioso"--tomo otro sorbo cerrando los ojos. Y el vaso que tenia en sus manos se hizo añicos cuando sintio los labios del chico en su mejilla.

Definitivamente, le gustaba como prepara el té.

-------------------------------------------------------

Kyo: otro capitulo mas n.n...Cuanto pueda le sigo n.n..  
Shiroi: tiene ke ser lo mas pronto posible ya que son para tu Tephu u.ú

Kyo: cierto!n0n

Shiroi: dejen Reviews!!n0n

Kyo: oajala te alla gustado Tephu!!!n0n


	3. Pesadillas

Camino con lentitud y cuidado abrazando un peluche, miraba todos lados con miedo de que de entre la oscuridad saliera un monstruo. Paro cuando llego a cierta habiatacion y toco la puerta esperanzada de que le abriera.

--Que sucede Star?--la puerta se abrio mostrando a la Chica Gotica en una pijama lila.

--Esque..tuve otra pesadilla y...¿puedo quedarme a dormir contigo?--dijo apenada la peliroja.  
Raven el sonrio y se movio dejanodle pasar.

--Para eso estan las amigas...--la tamaraniana le sonrio a su amiga que tambien el dio una leve sonrisa.

Y las pesadillas se fueron tras la calides de su amistad.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Kyo: espero y les alla gustado n.n...Otro fic mas dedicado a Tephu n.n...

Shiroi: dejen Review!!n0n...

Kyo: si!!n0n..por lo menos para echarme piedras TT0TT...


End file.
